It begins with a very important research paper
by Aunty Soshul
Summary: They meet in the Sumeragi Private Archives. SxS duh


Title: It begins with a very important research paper

Disclaimer: Do not owniez.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: They meet in the Sumeragi Private Archives. SxS duh

AN/Warnings: It's part of a bigger universe that I'm working on… . But my Clamp fics are VERY slow in coming.

* * *

They meet in the Sumeragi Private Archives.

Subaru is researching the history of omnyouji for his dissertation in Asian Studies and it's only through his mother's relation to the Fifteenth Head of the Sumeragi (they were childhood friends) that gives him the privilege of searching through geek mythology heaven. He enters the archive expecting it to be empty, only to find a kid playing the latest portable game console in an antiquated chair.

"Tell Michiyo that I'll finish when I feel like it." The room fills with awkward silence; Subaru is still stunned and the boy finally looks up when he doesn't hear the intruder leave. When he lays his eyes on Subaru, he doesn't seem the least bit surprised and even ventures to wonder aloud, "Did they finally get rid of Takumi? Well, I'm Seishirou Sumeragi, in case you didn't get the memo and you're job is probably to get me to clean up this place, but I'm not, so you might as well not even try. What's your name anyway?"

Blushing, Subaru isn't sure how to respond by the boy's easy confidence. Even at twenty-two, he's still as socially inept as he was when he was the boy's age. Seishirou Sumeragi grins a little, intrigued by the reaction because it's the first time anyone older than him has ever blushed at him for talking. He does the customary bow, ears still a little pink. "I'm Subaru Sakurazuka and I'll be using the archives for my research."

Seishirou raises an eyebrow, not the least bit intrigued, and returns to his game. "Oh? My bad then. Don't let me stop you."

He returns to his video game and the room they're in is filled with the sounds of exploding bombs and automatic rifles. It's awkward at first, but soon Subaru falls into his work and forgets all about Seishirou Sumeragi until he reaches a stumbling block. "You're definitely not going to find them."

Subaru jumps, surprised, and looks to Seishirou questioningly; he thought the boy had been long gone. It had been proximately an hour when the sounds of war had stopped and Subaru had relaxed into an even more. "What do you mean?"

"Even I can't find them. If I can't find them, you definitely can't."

That's when Subaru Sakurazuka finds out that Seishirou Sumeragi is a certifiable sixteen-year-old genius and is the nephew of Michiyo Sumeragi, Fifteenth Head of the Sumeragi Clan. That's when Subaru Sakurazuka finds out that the documents he's been searching for, documents he couldn't find in the government's archives, the Kouya Shrine, and the Sakurazuka main estate had been destroyed when Thirteenth Head went crazy with grief and destroyed all evidence of that period.

It takes a while for everything to sink in to his brain; Subaru's entire dissertation has been based on the last golden years of onmyouji, approximately a hundred years ago. Seishirou really does leave then and Subaru stews in his misery a little longer when a cold beer is pushed against his shoulder. He looks up at Seishirou, who is as tall as he is already, and isn't that absolutely miserable? To be shorter than some punk sixteen-year-old? He pulls off the protective gloves that Seishirou doesn't even bother using when handling old documents and accepts the beer. He doesn't bother questioning Seishirou and shares a drink with Seishirou Sumeragi and wonders about the pain the Thirteenth Head must have gone through. "His name was Subaru too you know. And he was supposedly crazy about someone named Seishirou."

Subaru glances at Seishirou to be met with an intense green gaze, emeralds dark and glittering and with something a little sinister, but still familiar. This must be what that hour of silence meant. The boy is attractive, has smooth lips that look deceivingly virginal (there's no way in hell Seishirou hasn't kissed before). He is attractive and give it another growth spurt and he'll be Subaru's type, but Subaru has to do some serious revisions on his dissertation and doesn't feel like robbing the cradle quite yet.

"If you can wait until you're legal, then we'll see about it."


End file.
